Calling At Night
by XSolXSkyX
Summary: She's long gone, leaving him behind. Where she went, he'll never know. But, that Sunday was all he needed to relive her presence. At least, that's what he told himself... RoXion, AU setting.


_Heyyy! :) How's it goin'? Haha, well, I've returned, with a new account that's less of an eyesore and simple to type. At least, I think it is. Well, that doesn't matter._

_I was listening to All Time Low recently, and I just clicked with the song that inspired this whole thing. Remembering Sunday. It's so pretty, and the meaning I rewrote to fit this. I used a pairing that I don't think isn't as popular as the other ones, that pairing being Xion and Roxas. Days was a great game, despite the tragedy._

_Well, hope you guys like this. I dunno if I made it sad enough, since I haven't really written anything depressing like this. I don't even know if you can call it depressing, so correct me if the category is wrong._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: You know the drill. Saying this is way more heartbreaking than this story. :'( Don't own nada. I don't even own the word nada, now isn't that sad? x( Tragic.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>"Remembering Sunday" Series<strong>

**Roxas' Story**

**_" She's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy it seems. I'm gonna ask her to marry me. "_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Twilight Town's radiance shined in every corner of the city. It always has; yet, for some reason, that day had some significance to it. Why, he couldn't put his finger on it. Yet again, he was; in his hand, in his pocket, was a velvet black case. What the contents were in there, well, that would spoil the surprise.<em>

_His palm gripped the case tightly, as if for dear life. This was the anniversary of their friendship, and the final one; eventually, they would have honeymoons and anniversaries on this day._

_On his left was someone very special. His light, his everything. She was his best friend, and she knew it too. He'd known her his whole life; nothing drove them apart, and nothing would. He loved her, he had discovered eventually. _

_Now, the mystery was how she'd felt. _

_She was always the shy type. She never spoke her mind, never expressed her hidden emotions. Only to him, of course, but not the ones he was quite looking for. Whether he was fishing in the air, he had no idea, but he'd take the chance. Xion was worth it._

_He slowly lifted the popsicle stick away from his mouth, since he had finished the sea-salt ice-cream. Xion did the same, putting it to her side. Unlike her, Roxas tossed it off of the clock tower. _

_The clock tower was their special place; nobody else ever went there. Fear of heights, mainly, but everyone sees them sitting up their together. Xion had found the clock tower a few years back while she was trying to reach a kite for this little boy one day. She was so generous, Roxas' heart warmed at the memory._

_"Xion..." his expression was troubled and pained, with the added distress in his voice as he called her name. She had barely heard him, but she had turned around, concern etched in her face. She placed a hand on his shoulder, peeking down at his face. He had his head hung low, nervous and frightened to ask her._

_"What is it Roxas?" she pressed him, and he wished he could just let out his emotions in one phrase. If he had explained everything, he would eventually end up fleeing in embarrassment or pull something stupid, such as telling her it was a joke. He heaved a sigh, finally looking her in her pale blue eyes._

_"Will...will you marry me?" he had finally said it. Although he wanted so badly to just avoid her confused and alarmed expression, he didn't. She seemed calm, and frankly, Roxas was confused now. She had thought nothing more of him than just a brother, or a best friend. Was she possibly considering? He could only pray and wish on his lucky star._

_Suddenly, before she could answer, her figure slowly started turning to dust. The dust began blowing away with the wind, her voice being carried away with the breeze. Roxas strained his ears to hear her response; nothing. Whether he should scream or cry, he had no idea. But, it seems like his heart knew. _

_For once in his life, the only time ever, he cried. _

_He hugged his knees closer to his chest and rested his head on his knees as his sobs started to get muffled. Nobody would ever hear him cry, with the exception of his best friend. She was his only shoulder to cry on, and another shoulder just wouldn't do._

Reality had returned to the now 21 year-old blonde's eyesight as he blinked slowly, staring at his white ceiling. That dreams been ending the same way every time for the past 4 years, and Roxas was sick of his head playing games with him. She'd never come back, and he didn't want her to.

But what his heart was saying, he'd ignore every time.

She had disappeared the day at his house, in his room, which had become a mess due to some sort of breakdown. There was no evidence on her whereabouts, and nobody had seen her leave. Then it became 2 years, and everyone, even Xion's closest friends, had given up hope, much to Roxas' dismay. Roxas had done the same recently, about a day or two ago.

There was a small part that knew she'd come back to her family, her friends...more specifically, to him.

He'd never gotten rid of the ring. It was currently stowed away in his closet, in the box labeled "Xion". She hated storing items, he remembered fondly, and ironically, all of her items she'd given him or from her room were in there. She was also allergic to dust, and the irony had doubled, seeing as that the box was the one with the most dust collected on it.

He had climbed out of bed reluctantly, stumbling over to his sneakers. He slipped them on quickly, carelessly tucking the laces into his shoes. He shuffled down the stairs, through his living room and out the door of his home.

Despite the ever important fact that it was 2:00 o'clock in the morning, Roxas had walked out into the dim morning. He abruptly stopped walking down the pavement, and froze in place, turning stiff.

The ever-familiar breeze that haunted him in his dreams had made contact with his skin. The chills that went spiraling out of control through his whole body. He collapsed to the ground, on his knees, and felt paralyzed on the spot.

That Sunday...the day she left. It was the day everything was thought to be a turning point in his dreary life, when honestly, it was when everything collapsed around him. Tears stung his eyes, but he remained strong, memories flooding his mind.

_Her wonderful and adorable giggle filled his ears, like a chorus of angels' harmonies. She rolled her eyes at his joke, shaking her head lightly._

_"Oh gosh Roxas, you're such a weirdo!" she marveled at his strangeness, and Roxas' lips curled into a cheeky grin._

_"True, but you're the best friend of a weirdo!" Roxas pointed out cleverly, taking a large sip of his orange juice. They were having breakfast together at his house, since she had slept over. She had woken up earlier than him, so she made breakfast. After all, Roxas couldn't cook toaster-waffles correctly, so it's only natural Xion, who took home-economics last semester (and passed, nonetheless), to cook. Xion arched a dark-brown eyebrow at him, giving him a quizzical look._

_"What might your point be, Mr. Skye?" Xion asked, curiosity in her tone, and Roxas held back from laughing at her expression. She resembled a puppy, with the adorable way her head tilted to the side, eyes twinkling brightly. He grinned at her, and noticed her grimace. She knew him far too well; Roxas' grin usually meant a stupid answer or something ridiculous was bound to take place soon._

_"The weird-ness of yours truly has passed down to you!" Roxas answered cheerfully, followed off with a shrug. Xion giggled yet again, smiling at him as she stood up from her seat. She grabbed her glass of orange-juice, which was half-empty, or half-full, as they would debate over._

_"May the weirdness pass down generations to come!" Xion declared loudly, and Roxas stood up as well, holding his glass of juice. They clanked their glasses together, as a toast, and finished the rest of their juices._

_Sitting back down, followed off with comfortable silence and chewing, Roxas smirked as he looked at his plate. He saw her arch her dark eyebrow at him, curiosity glinting in her eyes. Then, her face relaxed, not surprised with him._

_"What're you thinking of, Roxas?" Xion dead-panned, and Roxas looked at her, maintaining his smirk. She felt a bit uncomfortable, until he finally started to talk. And he said the first thing that came to his mind from looking around the table._

_"You're glass was half-full." Roxas answered simply, and Xion's face turned red with anger._

_He knew very well that she believed a glass would be half-empty. But, it was fun to tease her like that. He felt she had some sort of point in the argument though. But, half full sounded better. _

_Thinking something was half-empty would add to the disappointment or wanting feeling of having it full, thinking less and less of what you have now. It's better to think of what you have right now, and not linger on the negatives. People who linger on the negatives tend to blame themselves for things. He was a bit worried for Xion's sake, but he didn't voice this out loud; it would just frighten her. _

_She continued on with the argument, as they went back and forth, fists slamming on the tables and yelling echoed around the kitchen. Roxas had been laughing throughout her tyrant on why half-empty was better, and scolded Roxas for laughing, until she finally began laughing herself._

_This would be the last time they ever debated over this topic._

Roxas blinked rapidly, trying to fight off the tears still. Another memory floated to the top of his brain and replayed, despite his heart's pleas to not do so. This time, the tears flowed freely.

_Roxas stood up from his seat on the couch, sighing in relief as Xion had came back from washing the dishes in the kitchen. She had offered, and Roxas couldn't say no to her if he tried. Xion crossed her arms, a deep concentration visible in her facial expression. Roxas waited a few seconds; Xion would usually voice her thoughts out loud when she was ready._

_Xion snapped her fingers, eyes lit up in mischief. "Let's play hide and seek!" She suggested, and Roxas had a bored look on his face. He groaned, putting a hand to his forehead, walking a bit closer to Xion._

_"Are you sure you're 17, Xi?" Roxas rhetorically asked, and Xion glared at him, slapping his arm lightly. Her cheeks puffed out as she proceeded in pouting._

_"You're so quick to put my ideas down! Come on, please?" Xion begged, giving him a puppy-dog look Roxas couldn't deny. Even if she wasn't giving him that look, he'd never deny her. He nodded slowly, a monotone look to him. Xion poked his cheek, bouncing on her heels, then threw her arms around his neck. Roxas was shocked, but returned the hug. The warmth eventually faded as she gave him a bright smile._

_"Thanks Roxy! I'll hide first!" She thanked him quickly before running up the stairs, and Roxas was confused for a second. They should have some rules, at least. He followed her up the stairs, slowly, and waited by the last step until she was ready._

_After about five or so minutes, he heard a gasp, followed by some mutters and what sounded like feet pacing on the carpet. He heard hyperventilating, and crying, or better yet, sobbing. Startled, and panicked, he tried twisting the doorknob, but the door just shook as he tried to open it. It was locked, he assumed, and cursed under his breath. _

_Why Xion locked it, he didn't know._

_She was quiet, knowing Roxas was at the door, but didn't make any move to the door. He could tell; not a sound could be heard from his room._

_"Xion! You okay in there?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. When he didn't receive a reply, or any noise for that matter, he became even more worried._

_ Suddenly, he heard the shattering of glass against the wall. And he heard something hit the door with a sharp thud, and some static going as well. Finally, yet another shattering of glass could be heard, but this one had a chilling aura coming off the room. Roxas could feel it through the door. _

_And then all sound was wiped from the room, even Xion's breathing fading. _

_ He banged on his door, kicking and punching it, but Xion didn't budge. She was stubborn, that he also knew. She seemed upset over something in his room. He didn't have anything that would upset her in there, at least, he thought he didn't. He sighed, deciding to call her parents after she didn't come out for an hour._

_If only he knew then, he could've prevented it from happening._

Roxas was sobbing, hands on the pavement, while he was on his knees. Maybe he'd stay like this for a while. It was better than having more and more dreams, or what he would call, nightmares, of his true love vanishing with the wind. He was letting his misery out of his system this way; in front of the neighbors, yes, but they were all asleep, thank goodness.

Just as he was about to wail to the night skies, he looked up and was met with bright turquoise eyes blinking at him. He could see the concern and care in them; only one person showed that much emotion, and only through their eyes.

"Roxas! Oh my god, are you alright?" The voice was soft, and almost sounded as angelic as Xion's had. She sounded worried, by her tone, and Roxas got up from the ground. He dusted off his pants, nodding rapidly to the woman.

"Yeah. Thanks Namine." He knew he had just given away that he wasn't fine. He always called the 20 year-old artist Nam or Nami.

Those were her nicknames Roxas had dubbed her with. He'd only call her by her actual name when he was depressed or if he was being serious about something. She knew that well, ever since a few weeks after Xion's departure.

The two had become close friends, even best friends, but not as close as Roxas and Xion. Eventually, Namine had developed strong feelings for the blonde. He felt like he should return them, but he didn't.

A good portion of his heart was still clinging stubbornly to the impossible assumption that she would return. Namine was heartbroken, but managed to hide it well. Now, she'd moved on with a boy named Riku. Roxas felt a bit sad; the two lived next door to him, so they were together more than him and Namine were. But, he was happy for her, that much he could realize.

She simply smiled at him, one that looked sickeningly sympathetic. "No problem, Roxas. What are you doing out here, anyways?" Her voice still held concern, and Roxas was beginning to get slightly irritated with the petite blonde. But, he didn't say anything regarding this; she was painfully fragile when someone got upset with her.

Roxas sighed, running a hang through his now-knotted blonde spikes. "It's a long story, Nam. I promise I'll explain it to you one day…" Roxas trailed off on his empty half-promise. Knowing her, she'd expect him to carry out with this. He just wanted her to leave him alone already, and leave him to his misery on the sidewalk.

This didn't slide with Namine; she frowned, gripping his wrist before he ran off. Roxas stiffened, his nostrils flaring slightly. Namine winced, but didn't let go.

"Looks like that day is today. Now come on, Roxas, what's eating you alive there?"

And then, he snapped, losing every fiber of his icy calm with the blonde.

"Back off, alright? You think you understand me, but you don't! The only person that did is long gone from this hell-hole!" Roxas barked back at Namine, and her hand dropped slowly back to her side. She hung her head, blonde locks shielding Roxas' view of her face.

He hoped he didn't make her cry; he was far too harsh with her, and it wasn't her fault for any of this. Namine looked back up, but she held a ghost of a smile on her lips as she looked at him. Pain flashed briefly in her eyes, but it was replaced with admiration.

"Xion was amazingly pretty, Roxas. I'm sorry she left. You two were like soulmates. Is there any way I can help?" Namine offered lightly, and Roxas knew she was just trying to help.

Frankly, she was making him feel worse about the whole thing. He already knew she was a perfect person – is a perfect person. The girl that was at one point in love with him to tell him that made him feel a bit guilty, especially since she noticed his affections for her a long time ago, by the sound of it. Roxas forced a smile, but he knew it came out depressed.

"No. I don't mean to bother you or Riku. Just…have you seen her? Anywhere? Has Riku?" Roxas' questions finally came to an end, since he truly didn't want to be a bother to the engaged couple.

Riku traveled around the world, since he was a CEO of the company that made the weapons used in the military – keyblades - so he traveled to the scheduled area of their meetings. Namine frowned, pity in her eyes, as she shook her head no.

"Roxas, I'm really so-" but he didn't hear the rest of her apology. He was already taking off down the street, into the night. Despite her calls of his name, he didn't look back; just like Xion didn't.

The girl that wouldn't stop following him in his dreams. The one he'd marry; he even had the ring in his pocket while he was jetting to anywhere. The memories played back in his mind yet again, like a flood.

_"So, Xion..." Roxas drawled the night before Xion locked herself up in his room. They were currently side by side on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Roxas sat up to look at her, a sly grin on his face. Xion sat up as well, chuckling while she arched an eyebrow at his tone. Roxas wanted something; she knew it._

_"What do you want, Roxas?" Xion immediately asked, and Roxas laughed. It was amazing how well she knew him. He poked at her cheek, whistling a bit until he finally replied. Xion bit his finger playfully, since it was close to her lips, and he yelped. He pulled his finger back, cradling it against his chest._

_"Ouch! Ugh, catty!" Roxas muttered, but continued while Xion glared at his little comment. "Have you ever been in love?" This was Roxas' way of getting to see how she felt about him out in the open. Plus, she didn't suspect a thing. It was genius, well, for Roxas anyways. _

_Xion scoffed, rolling her eyes as she laid back down again on the bed, hands folded behind her raven-and-short hair. "Pssh! I thought you were going to ask me a serious question!" Xion sarcastically remarked, and Roxas huffed in annoyance._

_"This is a serious question! Come on, have you?" Roxas pestered her, and she groaned, lifting her knee. She successfully made contact with his foot, and he almost lost balance, about to fall off his bed. He glared at her, crossing his arms, and still awaited her reply._

_Xion sighed heavily. "Roxas, you know I don't believe in love. It's cliché, it's overused, it's over-rated, and it's not real. People just think they're in love." Xion explained dryly, sounding strangely serious for a change. Roxas blinked a few times, taking her words in. He re-thought his feelings for her; did he really love her? She made a good argument, he could give her that._

_"What do you think is real love then?" Roxas offered, sounding slightly interested as he laid back down beside her. He shifted his head to look at her and caught her scent; lemons. He loved her smell, despite how creepy it may sound. Xion scrunched her face up, deep in thought. _

_Finally, she began to reply._

_"Real love is when you get butterflies around that person. When it feels like you're the only two people there. When you know they're your heart, and do anything for them. That's at least what I think." Xion added carelessly at the end of her little speech. _

_Her words felt like motivation for Roxas to confess; all of those things were true. Who was he to deny the butterflies in his stomach right now, as he lie next to his dream-girl? He'd be liar, that's certain. Just as he was about to attempt a confession, Xion beat him to the punch._

_"What about you, Roxy? Have you ever been in love?" Xion asked him, teasingly, and Roxas fell silent. What he assumed to be an awkward silence lingered while he stared at the blank ceiling, until Xion elbowed him lightly. She looked at him, suspicion in her gaze. He sighed, putting his arms behind his head as well. Xion eventually grew impatient and shoved him off the bed. He landed with a thud, muttering things under his breath while she looked down at him with a playful glare._

_"I'd like an answer, Roxy!" Xion chirped, cheekily, and Roxas shook his head at her antics. The neighbors next door were yelling at them to keep quiet, as far as he could hear from his window. But he ignored them, as did Xion. _

_He wanted to tell her the truth; that he's been in love since they were children. But, she clearly didn't believe in any type of love or affection from anyone. That explains why she never had a boyfriend. If only he could get inside her head, he'd be satisfied. He got back on the bed, pretending she didn't shove him off it in the first place, and got back to his original position beside her._

_"I'll tell you one day." Roxas simply replied, and Xion shrugged. He'd tell her at the right time. It's not like she'd ever disappear from his life._

_If only he knew then..._

Much like the day he'd discovered she left, the people in the other residences said she'd moved away a long time ago. He obviously knew that; he was foolish enough to leave her to escape from his bedroom window.

Even the people in Radiant Garden, the most populated city in the country, said she wasn't anywhere in the city. He'd actually gotten a bus-ride over there just to ask, even though they had searched far and wide - everywhere - for Xion. Not a single trace.

The difference between now and then was that it had rained all day when she left. Roxas had believed that was the way of the heavens showing their sorrow for Xion's sudden departure, and how her leaving cursed Twilight Town. Everyone's lives plunged into sorrow, as Roxas believed as well.

Then again, he didn't believe it then; he just thought Xion went on a trip, and she'd be back soon. He ignored the feeling back then of disappointment and misery, replacing it with optimism. Now, ironically, he's a pessimist.

He'd never felt this pathetic, hopeless, depressed, or any sort of negativity since his step-brother's tragic death. Nobody in his family saw it coming; Sora was always so happy, full of life, and everyone loved him. As far as he knew, his life seemed so perfect, with how many people that cared for him.

And then, one afternoon, ironically a Sunday, the news was like wild-fire, spreading through every corner of the city. Sora had been visiting from Destiny Islands, his home, when he got a hold of drugs, and overdosed early in the morning. Apparently he had so much in a short amount of time to kill him.

At least, this was the tabloid story. Nobody, not even Sora's closest friends, or his own step-brother, knew what really happened to him. Roxas had skipped the funeral, too stricken with grief.

Yet, he met Xion that day. She looked the worst out of everyone, and yet, she admitted she didn't even know him. But she would never bring herself to talk about it, and if Roxas tried to pry about it, she ended up leaving, looking ready to break.

He looked up at the sky, eyes darkening with no emotion. They were a dull blue color now, as he stared at the clouds. He could've sworn he saw the same clouds before in Radiant Garden. Almost as if they were following him on his tragic endeavor to find his Xion. Then again, it was 5:00 AM - ironically - and he could've been imagining things. He was exhausted, after all.

For a second, he couldn't remember her last name. It felt like her memories were beginning to fade; he can't even remember the topic they used to argue about. It had something to do with soda in a cup...He felt ashamed that he couldn't remember.

He couldn't help but wonder: where was she now? What was she doing? Who was she with? Was she happy? Did she remember him still? There was one question Roxas didn't want to think about, however, so he shoved it in the back of his other thousand.

However, he did say it. "Are you still alive...Xion?" he whispered, and the question carried off into the breeze as he continued to stare at the clouds on the clock tower - their spot. There was no sunrise - but dark clouds. His call at night...he hoped it would be carried to his 'whoever'.

A memory just hit him. A ghost of a smile graced his chapped lips as he stared up at the clouds. And he confessed something to her, through the breeze.

"Xion…I love you. You'll forever have a hold on me, and it's driving me crazy." With one last tear falling down his cheek, he stared at the pavement, summoning the greatest amount of courage, finished what he wanted to say.

Then, he looked up, with a sad expression, yet a bittersweet smile. "I'll never stop loving you. 'Till death do us part. I just…wished we got married…like I planned."

He didn't realize how much of a truth dwelled between his confession to Xion.

_I guess I'll go home now..._

* * *

><p><em>Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Made you sad? Made you mad? Made you wanna run outside and jump around? Eh? Eh? EH?<em>

_...Sorry about that. Well, I hope it was good. I've been working more on my writing, and it improved from my old writing. Gosh, I feel dumb after looking over my old writing. x)_

_Also, I'm making a series based around this. Everybody having their own stories, that all tie together. Xion's story is also up, since I put these at the same time. So, check her's out. I think her's is much more sad than Roxas' is, so forgive me if the category is false on this one._

_Bye! I'll cya around!_


End file.
